Our Dreams
by darktea13
Summary: "Choromatsu.. menurutmu, jika selama ini aku sebenarnya tidak ada, bagaimana?" (ONESHOT)
**Our Dreams**

Siang itu, di kamar tempat biasanya para Matsuno berkumpul, hanya ada mereka berdua. Si anak pertama yang sedang asyik mengunyah _snack_ , dan si anak ketiga yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Choromatsu," si anak pertama tersebut memulai pembicaraan,"Menurutmu, jika selama ini aku sebenarnya tidak ada, bagaimana?"

Si lawan bicara, Choromatsu, terdiam sejenak.

"Yah, mungkin kasurku nanti akan lebih luas dan uangku tidak akan hilang tiba-tiba karena kau ambil untuk bermain _pachinko_ atau pacuan kuda,"jawaban yang tidak benar-benar ia pikir terlontar dari mulut sang adik. Pada saat itu, Choromatsu benar-benar tidak tertarik oleh pertanyaan aneh yang ditanyakan oleh kakaknya yang satu ini.

Osomatsu hanya tersenyum tipis. Choromatsu yang melihat tanggapan aneh kakaknya itu, hanya memasang wajah heran, lalu kembali membaca majalahnya.

.

.

Pukul satu pagi, para Matsuno bersaudara sudah tertidur lelap di dalam _futon_ lebar yang biasa mereka gunakan, kecuali Choromatsu yang sedari tadi tak bisa tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh, lalu ke ruangan lain untuk menyalakan TV. Malam ini cukup dingin, yang membuatnya makin tak bisa tidur.

Biasanya, ada banyak masalah sehari-hari yang terus berputar di kepalanya, seperti mencari pekerjaan di kota, uangnya yang akhir-akhir ini makin sedikit, dan lainnya. Tetapi, untuk hari ini, dari siang hingga malam, perkataan Osomatsu-lah yang menjadi nomor satu di kepalanya.

" _Menurutmu, jika selama ini aku sebenarnya tidak ada, bagaimana?"_

Choromatsu mengernyitkan alis. Puluhan kali perkataan itu terus terngiang di kepala si penggila _idol_ Jepang ini.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak masuk akal baginya, apalagi mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama dua puluh tahun lebih. Tetapi tetap saja, perkataan itu terus menghantui pikiran Choromatsu.

"Kalau misalkan dia tidak ada..." gumaman Choromatsu terhenti. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat untuk dilontarkan kepada kakak pertamanya ini. Oh, sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya, hanya saja bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Choromatsu tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Choromatsu tahu, dia lah yang paling dekat dengan Osomatsu. Jika Osomatsu tidak ada, siapa lagi yang akan mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya? Dan bagi Choromatsu, Osomatsu adalah seorang _leader_ , walaupun Choromatsu-lah yang lebih pantas dari segi kepribadian.

Pikiran aneh Choromatsu terhenti. Mengapa dari awal ia malah berpikir bahwa Osomatsu meninggal? Sebenarnya dari kata-katanya, _'jika selama ini aku sebenarnya tidak ada'_ berarti maksudnya, ia tidak pernah lahir?

Choromatsu mulai meminum tehnya.

Choromatsu mulai berpikir kembali, mengapa ia begitu memikirkan omong kosong Osomatsu? Pasti pada saat itu, ia hanya sedang bosan, lalu memulai pembicaraan dengan ucapannya yang sebenarnya tidak Osomatsu pikir itu.

"Ah, ternyata kamu belum tidur," terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu, dari seseorang yang daritadi ia pikirkan.

Choromatsu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_?"

"Tadi saat dari toilet, aku mendengar suara TV, ternyata kau menghidupkannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa belum tidur?" Osomatsu duduk di sebelah Choromatsu, lalu mengambil remote TV dan mengganti-ganti _channel_.

"Nggak bisa tidur," jawab Choromatsu singkat.

"Oh iya, Choromatsu, boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Tanya saja, tumben-tumbennya kau bicara begitu," Choromatsu kembali meminum tehnya.

"Kalau misalkan... Choromatsu sebenarnya tidak ada, bagaimana?" pertanyaan konyol terlontarkan dari mulut Osomatsu, yang membuat Choromatsu risih. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terngiang di kepala Choromatsu, sekarang ditanyakan lagi. Malahan, sekarang nama Choromatsu-lah yang disebut.

Choromatsu terdiam cukup lama.

"Kenapa kau tanya sesuatu seperti itu, sih? Memangnya kamu mau pergi? Atau mau menghilang? Tidak, kan?! Kau mau aku menjawab seperti apa? Jangan buat aku berpikir tentang pertanyaan bodoh itu yang membuatku hingga sekarang tidak bisa tidur!" Choromatsu membentak si Sulung yang sedang memasang muka santainya yang menyebalkan itu.

Osomatsu mengecilkan volume TV dengan remote yang digenggamnya,"Eh? Jadi, dari tadi siang kau memikirkan hal itu hingga tidak bisa tidur?"senyuman mengejek mengembang di mulutnya.

Choromatsu terkejut, pipinya memerah. Malu karena ketahuan tidak bisa tidur hanya karena pertanyaan bodoh Osomatsu.

"TERSERAH!" Choromatsu segera keluar ruangan tersebut dengan muka kesal, pipinya masih memerah karena malu. Sekilas sebelum ia keluar ruangan, ia melihat muka kakaknya yang tersenyum, terlihat seperti senyuman mengejek..

..

Tetapi senyuman itu ganjil.

.

.

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Choromatsu bangun lebih awal, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

" _Kalau misalkan... Choromatsu sebenarnya tidak ada, bagaimana?"_

Choromatsu menutup muka dengan tangan kirinya sambil bergumam,"Apa sih maunya?"

"Choromatsu- _niisan_ , rajin bangun pagi seperti biasanya, ya" tiba-tiba, Todomatsu masuk dapur, mengambil minum juga.

"Oh? Tumben sudah bangun?" Choromatsu bertanya sambil menoleh.

"Ya, nanti jam sebelas aku diajak jalan sama cewek," jawabnya sambil mengotak-atik _smartphone_ nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Todomatsu... apa Osomatsu- _niisan_ akhir-akhir ini bicara aneh?"

"Bicara aneh? Menurutku tidak, apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak..," Choromatsu meninggalkan dapur, ia langsung berpikir, apa dirinya lah yang aneh, terlalu memikirkan pertanyaan kakaknya yang seharusnya hanya hal kecil baginya.

"Choromatsu," tiba-tiba, terdengar lagi suara Osomatsu.

Choromatsu dibuat kaget dengannya "AH! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul, bodoh!"

"Tiba-tiba muncul? Aku memang mau ke dapur, kok," Osomatsu menjawab dengan enteng.

"T-tumbennya kamu bangun pagi? Biasanya kan sekitar jam sepuluh. Sekarang masih jam tujuh, lho," Choromatsu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Osomatsu terdiam beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba ia memasang muka serius.

"Choromatsu, ku tanya sekali lagi... kalau selama ini aku sebenarnya tidak ada, bagaima– "

Choromatsu langsung menampar pipi kakaknya itu.

Dari dalam dapur, Todomatsu langsung berlari ke arah kedua kakaknya.

"Eeh? Osomatsu- _niisan_? Choromatsu- _niisan_? Kalian kenapa?"

Kedua matsu merah dan matsu hijau tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang adik yang paling kecil.

"MAKSUDMU APA? KAU MAU MATI? MATI AJA SANA!" teriak Choromatsu.

Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, dan Jyushimatsu turun ke lantai bawah, terbangun karena teriakan Choromatsu yang terdengar hingga lantai dua.

"Hey, hey, ada apa? Ada apaa?" tanya Jyushimatsu. Tidak ada jawaban dari ketiga Matsuno yang sedari tadi sudah di lantai bawah.

Osomatsu langsung menarik tangan Choromatsu keluar rumah, walaupun mereka berdua masih mengenakan piyama biru mereka.

"Hei tunggu! Kita masih pakai piyama!" Choromatsu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Osomatsu dan tangannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Sedangkan Osomatsu tetap berlari tanpa memedulikan omongan Choromatsu.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah gang kecil yang sempit, tempat biasanya Ichimatsu memberi makan kucing yang terletak dekat dengan rumah mereka, tetapi pada saat itu, tidak ada kucing-kucing liar.  
"Oi–" ucapan Choromatsu terputus.

"Choromatsu.. akhir-akhir ini, aku sering bermimpi..," Osomatsu melepaskan genggaman tangan Choromatsu yang sedari tadi tidak ia lepaskan.

"Mimpi?" Choromatsu bingung.

"Bahwa aku meninggal,"

"Meninggal? Oh ayolah, itu hanya mimpi, kan? Kau tidak perlu menerorku dengan pertanyaan anehmu itu dari kemarin,"

"...Saat aku meninggal itu, aku _mampir_ ke rumah, dan dari keseharian kalian, kalian semua tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa aku pernah _ada_ ," sambung Osomatsu dengan wajah menunduk.

Choromatsu merinding, lalu berpikir jika cerita Osomatsu itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut.." Osomatsu makin menundukan kepalanya.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , tenang saja, itu kan hanya mimpi, akhir-akhir ini kamu nonton apa saja, sih? Sampai bisa bermimpi aneh seperti itu," Choromatsu merasa canggung, antara ingin menenangkan kakaknya yang bodoh ini, atau turut merasakan cerita Osomatsu,"Lagipula, siapa juga yang benar-benar akan melupakanmu? Kamu kan, kakak tertua kami, yah walaupun sikapmu tidak seperti kakak,"

Choromatsu berharap setelah ini kakak paling tuanya akan marah setelah ia menyinggung soal sifatnya, lalu suasana kembali normal seperti biasanya. Ternyata tidak.

"Maaf, Choromatsu, sebentar saja,"

"Eh? Sebentar ap–" ucapan Choromatsu terputus lagi. Karena tiba-tiba saja, Osomatsu menarik piyama yang dikenakan Choromatsu, lalu mencium bibir Choromatsu dengan lembut. Sebenarnya, Choromatsu sangat ingin menampar wajah Osomatsu lagi, tetapi entah mengapa, untuk kali ini, Choromatsu hanya dapat terdiam. Jantungnya pada saat itu berdetak dengan sangat cepat, rasanya benar-benar mau copot. Pikirannya abstrak. Choromatsu dengan refleks membuka kecil mulutnya, lalu lidah Osomatsu masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu, lidah mereka saling bertemu. Dengan pelan Choromatsu meremas pundak milik kakak paling tuanya itu. Osomatsu mengelus pipi Choromatsu dengan lembut. Lalu––

 _Jepret!_ Terdengar suara kamera _smartphone_ dari luar gang sempit itu. Osomatsu dan Choromatsu langsung menghentikan _french kiss_ mereka, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata, terdapat empat Matsuno yang berdiri di depan gang yang sedang melihat mereka.

"Yah, fotonya sedikit nge- _blur_ ," gerutu Todomatsu sambil mengutak-atik _smartphone_ miliknya.

" _Oh my God,_ Osomatsu- _niisan_ _and_ Choromatsu _hot kiss,"_ ucap Karamatsu dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang dibuat-buat.

"NGGAK BAIK, NGGAK BAIK!" teriak Jyushimatsu sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Heh, ternyata selama ini kalian memiliki hubungan khusus. Apa jangan-jangan kalian juga melakukan _itu_ di kamar saat malam?" tanya Ichimatsu sambil memasang muka malas dicampur senyum mengejek.

Muka Choromatsu langsung menjadi merah padam hingga telinga. Bagaimana tidak? Antara malu karena dicium kakaknya yang paling dekat dengannya, dan malu karena terpergoki keempat saudara kembarnya saat berciuman dengan Osomatsu.

"S-sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?" Osomatsu berusaha tenang, walaupun pipinya juga ikut memerah.

"Daritadi, sejak Osomatsu- _niisan_ dan Choromatsu- _niisan_ berbicara, tapi kami tidak bisa mendengar omongan kalian sih, terlalu kecil," jawab Todomatsu.

"Ah, begitu.." Osomatsu terlihat sedikit lega karena adik-adiknya tidak mendengar cerita yang ia lontarkan pada Choromatsu.

Choromatsu sedari tadi hanya dapat terdiam, ia berpikir, kenapa pada saat itu Choromatsu langsung menikmatinya? Atau sebenarnya ia memiliki perasaaan lebih terhadap Osomatsu? Tapi yang lebih penting, setelah ini ia harus berkata apa? Terpergoki oleh keempat saudara sendiri saat sedang berciuman dengan salah satu saudaranya di sebuah gang sempit adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Choromatsu langsung berlari ke arah Todomatsu. Spontan, Todomatsu langsung melangkah mundur, bersiap-siap lari karena terlihat dari muka Choromatsu, ia benar-benar ingin merampas _handphone_ yang sedang digenggam Todomatsu,"CEPAT HAPUS FOTO ITU!" teriaknya dengan suara yang sangat keras. Todomatsu langsung berlari dengan cepat karena dikejar oleh Choromatsu.

Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, dan Jyushimatsu hanya melihat kejadian itu dari luar gang, lalu menoleh ke arah Osomatsu.

Osomatsu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya itu.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, para Matsuno bersaudara sudah mulai tidur dalam _futon_ mereka, Choromatsu langsung memejamkan mata, ingin melupakan kejadian hari ini.

 _Tapi.. apa benar aku benar-benar ingin melupakan kejadian tadi pagi?_ Pikir Choromatsu, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Choromatsu menatap muka bodoh Osomatsu yang sudah tertidur lelap. Choromatsu memasang muka kesal, lalu membelakangi kakaknya, lebih memilih tidur menghadap Jyushimatsu yang ada di sebelah kirinya, lalu tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Choromatsu terbangun karena mendengar Osomatsu sedang mengigau.  
"Oi, berisik tau," Choromatsu menghadap arah wajah Osomatsu.

"Choromatsu.. tolong..," igaunya.

Choromatsu hanya dapat menatap Osomatsu, tanpa sadar, Choromatsu merasa kasihan, lalu memeluknya sejenak. Tiba-tiba, ia tersadar apa yang telah terjadi. Choromatsu langsung melepas pelukannya pada Osomatsu, lalu membangunkannya, "Oi bangun, daritadi kau mengigau,"

Osomatsu terbangun, menatap Choromatsu,"Eh? Apa? Aku mengigau?"

"Berisik tau," Choromatsu langsung memalingkan pandangan dan kepalanya ke arah Jyushimatsu lagi.

 _Bodoh, kenapa tadi rasanya aku sangat ingin memeluknya?_ Pikir Choromatsu sebelum kembali tidur.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Choromatsu tidak pernah menghiraukan ucapan dari sang kakak yang paling tua hingga sore ini, saat hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar. Dan tentu saja, setiap hari Osomatsu selalu bertanya pertanyaan bodoh itu pada Choromatsu, yang tentu saja hanya dianggap angin lewat bagi Choromatsu.

"Aku ke _pachinko_ dulu," ujar Osomatsu sambil berjalan ke pintu geser kamar.

"Ah, nanti sekalian kembalikan uangku," akhirnya Choromatsu berbicara kepada kakaknya selain di depan para Matsuno yang lain, itu pun jika benar-benar penting.

Osomatsu hanya tersenyum, lega akhirnya adiknya yang satu ini mulai bicara kepadanya, walaupun hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan uang.

Saat Osomatsu hendak membuka pintu kamar, ia berkata,"Ngomong-ngomong, Choromatsu... akhirnya tadi malam, aku tidak bermimpi aneh tentang _itu_ lagi,"

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu," Choromatsu menjawab dengan enteng,"Mimpi apa?" lanjutnya.

"Ya pokoknya begitu, deh. Oh iya, Choromatsu, hari ini kau ada rencana pergi?" tanya Osomatsu, langsung merubah topik seenaknya.

"Ng? Tidak," jawab Choromatsu singkat.

"Sehabis aku pulang dari _pachinko_ , yah kira-kira pukul enam sore, mau pergi nonton berdua bersamaku? Kemarin aku menang pacuan kuda," tawar Osomatsu.

"Eh? B-berdua? Kenapa?" Choromatsu kaget, mengapa ia hanya mengajak dirinya saja? Apalagi untuk menonton film. Apakah ini sebuah _date_? Apalagi setelah kejadian ciuman itu.

"Yah, soalnya kalau berenam juga pasti mahal, kalau nonton sendiri juga nggak enak," Osomatsu tersenyum khas,"Nanti ketemunya di depan _Sutabaa_ ya, soalnya lebih dekat dengan pachinko langgananku,"lalu Osomatsu berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Choromatsu yang sedang memasang wajah bingung,"Harus ikut lho, ya!"

.

.

Dengan kemeja hijau kotak-kotaknya yang khas, Choromatsu berdiri di depan _Sutabaa_ sedari lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia menghentak-hentakan kaki kanannya dengan pelan. Dari kejauhan, muncul Osomatsu yang sedang berlari.

"Lama," ucap Choromatsu dengan muka kesal.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf, tadi asik banget sampai lupa waktu," Osomatsu meminta maaf dengan alasannya itu,"Ngomong-ngomong kau rapih banget, aku kira kau hanya akan menggunakan _hoodie_ hijaumu itu, ternyata kau siap-siap, ya?"

Choromatsu dibuat kaget lagi oleh perkataan kakaknya itu,"Y-ya, a-aku cuma iseng pakai baju rapih, kok,"

Osomatsu tersenyum,"Terima kasih,"

"Hah?"

Osomatsu langsung menarik tangan Choromatsu, lalu berjalan ke arah _mall_ yang dituju untuk menonton film.

Sesampainya di gedung bioskop, Osomatsu langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu membeli tiket bioskop, sedangkan Choromatsu membeli dua _popcorn_ dan minuman.

"Choromatsu, pas banget waktunya, sepuluh menit lagi filmnya mulai," Osomatsu menghampiri Choromatsu sambil memberikan tiket bioskop.

"Oke, nih minumanmu," Choromatsu lalu menyerahkan _popcorn_ dan minuman untuk Osomatsu,"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau menonton film apa?" tanya Choromatsu sambil mengikuti Osomatsu yang masuk ke dalam teater bioskop.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Osomatsu singkat, lalu mencari tempat duduk yang ia pesan,"Ah, kita duduk di sini,"

"Hah? Kita duduk di pojok? Kenapa tidak di tengah saja?" gerutu Choromatsu sambil duduk.

"Tadi saat aku membeli tiket, ternyata area kursi yang ada di tengah sudah dibeli, tinggal di sini," jawabnya.

Film yang akan mereka tonton pun dimulai, teater bioskop pada sore menjelang malam itu cukup ramai oleh penonton. Mereka berdua langsung menikmati pertunjukan film tersebut.

Saat film sedang seru-serunya, tiba-tiba, pundak Choromatsu terasa berat. Saat Choromatsu mengalihkan pandangan kepada Osomatsu, ternyata Osomatsu tertidur di pundaknya.

Choromatsu menghela napas, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Osomatsu. Dengan mukanya yang memerah, ia kembali menonton film tersebut.

.

.

"Ah, ya ampun! Tadi filmnya bagus banget! Tapi di tengah-tengah film aku tertidur," ucap Osomatsu sambil berjalan menuju rumah bersama Choromatsu.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong hari ini lumayan dingin, duh," Choromatsu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Dingin! Aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi. Oh iya, sekarang jam berapa sih?"

"Tadi saat aku keluar dari bioskop, aku melihat jam _digital_ di sana pukul delapan malam, sih," jawaban Choromatsu, tetap sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan.

"Ooh.."

Daritadi Choromatsu berpikir, mengapa akhir-akhir ini harinya banyak kejutan? Dan ia benar-benar ingin bertanya soal kejadian _hari itu_.

"Osomatsu- _niisan,_ um.. p-pada hari itu saat di gang kecil.. kenapa kau menciumku?" Choromatsu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, walaupun _volume_ suaranya ia kecilkan, tetapi ia tetap serius.

"Cium?" tanya Osomatsu dengan nada bingung,"Kapan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu! Kau membawaku ke gang kecil lalu menciumku, tahu! Karena itulah aku mengacuhkanmu beberapa hari ini!" Choromatsu mulai emosi.

"Ah, iya, iyaa.. aku bercanda kok, tentu aku ingat," jawab Osomatsu,"Aku hanya iseng, hehe,"

Lagi-lagi, muka Choromatsu memerah. Kali ini bukan hanya karena malu, tetapi antara malu karena jawabannya hanya itu dan kesal dengan jawaban kakaknya itu. Choromatsu berpikir bahwa itu barusan adalah jawaban terpayah. Jawaban yang paling Choromatsu tidak harapkan. Iseng? Tentu tidak mungkin, tapi mengapa ia mencium Choromatsu pada saat itu? Lagipula, mereka kan saudara, dan mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Hal yang tidak lumrah apabila dilakukan.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , apa kam—" Choromatsu menarik lengan baju Osomatsu, lalu terdiam.

"Ah, kalian di sini? Kami sudah dari pemandian, lho," Todomatsu menghampiri mereka berdua dari belakang, di susul Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, dan Jyushimatsu.

"Eh? Choromatsu _-niisan,_ ada apa dengan mukamu? Mukamu gampang memerah, ya!" tanya Jyushimatsu.

"Ah! Apa jangan-jangan... Osomatsu- _niisan_ menciummu lagi?" Todomatsu ikut melontarkan pertanyaan,"Yaah, kalau tahu begitu, aku daritadi sudah siapkan kamera _smartphone_ ku,"

"Sudah kuduga kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu," ucap Ichimatsu pelan.

Karamatsu juga ingin ikut menimpali, tetapi Osomatsu dan Choromatsu sudah langsung berteriak,"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

Mereka berdua kaget karena berteriak bersamaan. Karena juga sudah dekat dengan rumah, Choromatsu langsung berlari masuk rumah.

"Yaampun, lagi-lagi saat sedang asik, Choromatsu lari.." gerutu Todomatsu.

.

.

 _Kali ini, aku jadi korban dari mimpi itu._

"Choromatsu, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Osomatsu yang sedari tadi tiduran di lantai sambil membaca komik.

"Hari ini ada konser Nyaa- _chan_ ," jawab Choromatsu sambil mengambil _lightstick_ miliknya.

Osomatsu memasang muka lesu, lalu berkata,"Tadi malam..."

Choromatsu langsung berpikir apa yang akan Osomatsu katakan. Apakah jangan-jangan saat mereka nonton di bioskop, Osomatsu menyadari kalau Choromatsu memiringkan kepalanya pada Osomatsu? Atau mau membahas lagi soal jawaban 'iseng' dari kakaknya itu?

"...aku bermimpi _itu_ lagi," Osomatsu menutupi muka dengan menaruh komik yang ia baca di mukanya.

Choromatsu sedikit lega,"lalu?"

"Tapi, aku senang.."

"Senang? Apa maksudmu?" Choromatsu mulai berdiri sambil membawa perlengkapan _idol_ nya.

"Karena di mimpiku itu, saat aku _mampir_ ke rumah, walaupun semua tidak ada yang mengingatku... kamu ingat aku," Osomatsu membuka komik yang ia tempelkan pada mukanya, seakan menunjukan mukanya yang memerah sekaligus senyum tipisnya pada Choromatsu.

"Ya, dan tadi malam aku juga bermimpi sepertimu dulu, tidak ada yang menganggapku saat aku mati," Choromatsu berjalan keluar kamar,"Dah, aku pergi dulu,"

"Eh- tunggu! Ceritakan, dong!" Osomatsu berlari keluar kamar.

"Iya nanti saja saat aku sudah pulang dari konser, aku takut terlambat,"

Osomatsu hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Choromatsu sambil masuk rumah.

"C-Choromatsu- _niisan_!" Jyushimatsu tampak berlari sambil menangis ke arah Choromatsu.

"Ada apa? Apa tongkat _baseball-_ mu hilang?" tanya Choromatsu sambil mengayun-ayunkan _lightstick_ nya dengan ringan. Di ruang tamu, terdapat Karamatsu, Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu yang sedang menangis.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ mana? Ke _pachinko_ lagi, ya?" tanya Choromatsu.

"Osomatsu- _niisan..._ " Todomatsu menutup kedua matanya,"...Sudah meninggal,"

"Terjadi kebakaran di stasiun kereta, saat ia ingin pergi ke kota sebelah untuk membeli sesuatu," sambung Karamatsu.

"...Hah?" _lightstick_ langsung terjatuh dari genggaman Choromatsu, mukanya pucat pasi. Kakinya sangat lemas. Pandangannya buram, tiba-tiba gelap.

.

.

Cahaya putih menyilaukan pandangan Choromatsu. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada di hamparan air yang sangatlah luas, tinggi air tersebut hanya setengah dari sepatu hijaunya. Air tersebut sangat jernih, hingga bisa memantulkan awan-awan yang mengepul di udara. Choromatsu langsung berjalan dengan pelan melintasi air-air. Matanya langsung melotot karena samar-samar di ujung sana terdapat seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan _hoodie_ merah, menghadap ke belakang. Choromatsu langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Oso..matsu- _niisan_?" ujar Choromatsu yang sudah ada di belakangnya, berjalan kurang lebih tiga meter darinya.

"Ah, Choromatsu. Aku sudah menunggumu," suara khas kakak yang sangat dekat dengannya membuat detakan jantung Choromatsu memompa lebih cepat.

"Osomatsu- _niisan.._. aku mendengar bahwa kau sudah.." Choromatsu yang tak kuat melanjutkan perkataannya, berusaha untuk melanjutkan,"...meninggal,"

"Ah, soal itu.." Osomatsu berpaling sejenak, lalu menghadapkan pandangannya pada Choromatsu lagi.

"Kenapa begitu cepat..." Choromatsu menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan ringannya Osomatsu menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya,"Takdir, mungkin?"

Choromatsu menghela napas,"Lagi-lagi jawabanmu membuatku kecewa,"

"Apa? 'lagi-lagi'? memangnya kapan?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku punya ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu," Choromatsu kembali melihat muka Osomatsu.

"Wah, wah. Ribuan pertanyaan? Bisa berbusa duluan mulutku kalau menjawabnya satu persatu," ucap Osomatsu diselingi tawanya.

"Bodoh, aku nggak peduli," Choromatsu berjalan beberapa langkah, hingga jarak antara mereka hanya dua meter,"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Wah, kalau soal itu aku _pass._ Aku sendiri pun nggak tahu," Osomatsu menjawab sambil melihat langit, awan-awan yang indah terpampang di atas sana,"Choromatsu..." Osomatsu kembali melihat wajah Choromatsu. Kali ini, wajah Choromatsu tidak terlihat biasa di matanya, kali ini, wajah Choromatsu dipenuhi air mata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu meninggal duluan? Padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku ingin kita nonton bioskop lagi, ingin mencari pekerjaan bersama lagi, ingin memelukmu lagi––" Choromatsu langsung terdiam, ia keceplosan dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Ah iya, malam itu, saat aku mengigau, kau memelukku, ya?" Osomatsu tersenyum tipis,"Aku tahu, lho,"

Pipi Choromatsu langsung memerah, tapi untuk terakhir kalinya bertemu dengan Osomatsu, ia tak ingin berbohong lagi. "Iya,"

"Terima kasih," Senyuman Osomatsu makin mengembang di wajahnya,"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah janji kan mau menceritakan mimpimu saat kau sudah pulang dari konser Nyaa- _chan_?"

"Yah... tidak terlalu penting. Di dalam mimpiku, hanya aku lah yang meninggal, dan.. yang membuat berbeda... Semuanya mengingatku," Choromatsu berkata lirih.

Osomatsu menghela nafas,"Choromatsu... apa nanti yang ada di mimpi, benar-benar terjadi, ya?"

"I-itu hanya mimpi! Semuanya pasti mengingatmu, apalagi aku! Aku akan selalu mengingatmu! M-mana ada yang akan melupakanmu!" Teriak Choromatsu, air matanya langsung membanjiri pipinya, "Lagipula, kalau misalkan semua orang akan melupakanmu, kau masih ada di sini!" Choromatsu menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya, menunjuk hati.

"Terima kasih, Choromatsu.." Osomatsu menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat bahwa ia juga ikut meneteskan air mata,"Tolong jaga adik-adikku, ya?"

"Tentu," Choromatsu tersenyum,"Aneh sekali rasanya melihatmu dengan sifat yang berbeda,"

Osomatsu hanya membalas ucapan Choromatsu dengan mengangguk pelan. Tiba tiba, langit yang awalnya berwarna biru muda, kini menjadi putih. Awan-awan yang sebelumnya mengepul di udara, kini menghilang.

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi," Osomatsu memandang ke atas. buliran-buliran air mata makin membasahi pipi Choromatsu. Choromatsu langsung menggenggam tangan Osomatsu,"Osomatsu- _niisan.._ "

Osomatsu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku menyayangimu," Keduanya berkata bersamaan. Spontan mereka terkejut, lalu tertawa kecil bersama.

Choromatsu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya, "Jahat... kau akan meninggalkanku sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku pada saat itu,"

"Pertanyaan?" Osomatsu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Hari di mana kita akan pergi ke bioskop bersama, kau bilang kalau akhirnya kau tidak bermimpi tentang kematian lagi. Apa yang kau mimpikan saat kau tidak bermimpi tentang itu?"

"Oh, soal itu. Aku... bermimpi tentangmu, di tempat ini," Osomatsu menoleh ke sebelah kiri, memandangi hamparan air. "Aku bermimpi, kita berdua saat kecil sedang berlari-larian di sini. Masa di mana kita tidak memikirkan susahnya mencari pekerjaan, tidak memikirkan tentang kematian. Masa di mana yang ada hanya bermain,"

"Hah, mimpimu nggak ada kaitannya dengan kejadian ini," Choromatsu tersenyum mengejek, tetap dengan pipinya yang memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Siapa sih yang bilang kalau mimpiku ada kaitannya?" tanya Osomatsu,"Yah setidaknya, pada saat itu, aku bisa beristirahat sejenak tanpa memikirkan kematian," sambungnya.

Tiba-tiba, setelah langit menjadi putih, kini air yang selama ini diinjak oleh Osomatsu dan Choromatsu _menghilang_ , hanya ada lantai yang sangat putih.

"Ah, waktuku mau habis," Osomatsu tersenyum, di pipinya makin banyak air mata yang menetes.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Choromatsu langsung berlari ke arah Osomatsu, memeluknya hingga terjatuh ke lantai putih itu, setelah itu memejamkan matanya sambil mencium bibir Osomatsu dengan pelan dan hangat. Osomatsu membalas dengan langsung menjilati bibir Choromatsu dengan lembut. Choromatsu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuka mulutnya perlahan. Masuklah lidah Osomatsu ke dalam mulut Choromatsu, lalu dengan pelan ia memutar lidahnya ke segala arah sambil menangis. Berharap pada saat itu, _waktu berhenti_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Osomatsu melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan sangat pelan, lalu berkata,"Choromatsu.., Selamat tinggal,"

Choromatsu ingin menarik tangan Osomatsu, tetapi tiba-tiba dari atas, muncul cahaya putih yang membawa diri Osomatsu menghilang. Sebelum Osomatsu menghilang, sepintas terlihat senyuman Osomatsu yang sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Osomatsu... _-niisan_!" Teriak Choromatsu, tangisnya pecah. Lalu sesaat, dirinya pun juga ikut menghilang.

.

"Ah! akhirnya Choromatsu- _niisan_ bangun juga," ucap Jyushimatsu.

"Syukurlah, sudah berjam-jam kau pingsan, kami tak dapat membangunkanmu," ucap Todomatsu.

Choromatsu langsung melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. _Itu tadi... mimpi?_

"Besok kau ikut ke pemakaman Osomatsu _-niisan_ , kan?" tanya Ichimatsu.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_! Jangan langsung bertanya begitu dong, dia kan baru pingsan karena kakak kita meninggal!" Todomatsu memukul lengan Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka mulut,"Tentu,"

 _Osomatsu-niisan... terima kasih sudah menemuiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

Terima kasih sebanyak2nya yang udah nyempatin waktu untuk baca fanfic pertamaku inii ! *crying* maafkan kalau ada salah pemilihan kata / typo ;w;

-Darktea


End file.
